The Legend Of Spyro: A new hero
by DragonGuardian12
Summary: This is my version of a sequel to Kendell's "The Legend of Spyro: A new dawn. This is my first story please enjoy. I highly encourage that you read Kendell's story first before this one. Disclaimer: i do not own Spyro or any of the characters(including the one's from TLoS: A new dawn by Kendell); (except my oc's)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins

Deep within the woods stands a rather large cabin. This cabin is home to one person, a scientist who goes by "The Professor". He never told anyone his real name for reason only known to him. The professors' goal all his life is to obtain immortality.

"I finally did it!" said the Professor in a rather rough, dry voice. "I finally completed the machine that will enable me to reach the goal I've had for so long." He then takes a few steps backwards to see his creation in its entirety. "Let's make sure the machine works properly before I test it on myself." He then goes to a cage that is in the corner of his lab. He opens it and pulls out a small dog. The Professor takes the dog to a box that is in front of his machine. After placing the dog in the clear box he walks to the opposite side of the machine and starts typing in commands. After entering the code he ran to the opposite side of the room where he had a blast shield set up. The laser gun looking machine began to emit a low hum. The rings around the lance looking end of the machine began to light up showing that the machine is charging. A smile began to appear on the Professor's face. The hum started to get louder and as the hum got louder the green glow around the machine got brighter. The smile disappeared from his face as the Professor saw that the green glow was slowly being replaced with a yellow one. The yellow slowly turned to orange then to a bright red. At that point the Professor crouched down as the machine exploded.

As he got up after the smoke has cleared he saw that the dog was no longer there nor was any sign of the machine either. He looked around his lab and noticed that luckily the explosion didn't damage too much of the lab and the contents in it. "Blasted!" said the Professor as he walked to where the machine used to be. "I thought it would work for sure this time. What is it that I'm missing?" The Professor then walked past where the machine used to be to a set of stairs that lead upwards. When he got to the top he opened the door which revealed an old style type of house. He walked though his house to the library. "One of these books must have some information on what I'm doing wrong." The Professor spent hours in there, looking though his collection of odd and old books. His collection ranged from science fact to mythology. As he was on the verge to give up a box fell off the top self of the set of books he is at. He went and picked up the box and examined it with confusion. When he opened it he saw a leather-bound book with what looked like a dragon on the cover of it. "What kind of book is this it is very unusual? I don't recall ever having this before." Said the Professor as he looked through the book. "ooh what do we have here. This must be a joke or something is this really a formula for immortality?"

He looked though the book to find out what some of the strange symbols in the formula stands for. "Well for some of these ingredients I can use others items, but this last one must be a joke. Where in the world am I supposed to get magic let alone that much of it? Maybe this book has information on it." As the Professor searched though the book he found a very interesting passage. It read:

_Dragons are creatures filled with magical energy. At one point they lived here in the same world and dimension as us. However during the Medieval Ages we humans discovered what dragons can do. The people were filled with fear. It also didn't help the dragon population that some of their own would purposely strike fear into the humans for their own pleasure. Soon we humans got fed up with the fear and started killing off the dragon population. Because of this the dragons had to flee from this world into a separate dimension made for them by the elder dragons. This new dimension and world is now called the "Dragon Realms". While it is extremely difficult for us humans to get there it is however not impossible. _

"Well it looks like I'm taking a little trip to the land of dragons. I better start working on a device to allow me travel there and this book will help me get there. haha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dragon Realms

Spyro and Cynder were out on a walk through the city of Warfang. A huge city built by the moles as a token of their gratitude. They were taking their six month old daughter, Nova, on a nice relaxing walk around the city. As they were walking around they bumped into Cyros and Volt whom was also on a walk around the city but mostly to clear her head. At the sight of one another Volt and Nova ran to each other and started playing around. Seeing that Volt left her side Cyros turned around to see her friends Spyro and Cynder. "Hey, you two how you all been doing." Said Cyros smiling at the two young dragons playing around them. "Hey Cyros didn't expect to see you here today how's the therapy coming along." Said Spyro at the sight of his disabled friend. "it's going well the doctor says that I'm recovering faster than expected and all the training I've been doing helps with that as well." She replies, "Plus, it is almost impossible to be down in the dumps with this little scamp always there to cheer me up" she says while looking at Volt playing around. "That's always good to hear" said Cynder

As the three of them stood there talking and catching up on some things while the two young one played around something strange was happening in the distance. Deep within the woods of the Valley of Avalar a rift in time and space started to form. As the rift expanded it started to make a rectangular shape. Once the rift stopped growing the image of the professor and his lab were visible. The door between the Dragon Realms and the Professors lab has been opened. The Professor stares in awe at what he has just accomplished. He then said,"Finally after five long years I've made to the Dragon Realms. I can finally reach immortality all I have to do is capture some dragons. That should be an easy enough task for my Gargoyles." He said with a smirk. The Professor then turned around to see his army of Gargoyles. Then he simply pressed a button on his watch and said, "Go get them." He then stepped out of the way of his machines as they flew out into the Dragon Realms. When the Professor looked at the landscape again he notices a city in the distance. At the sight of it he said, "Blasted! I need to get to a remote place far away from any civilization." He went back upstairs and said, "Now where have I left that jetpack this time. Ah here it is." He then walked back downstairs and entered the rift he created. After he was out he turned around and pressed another button on his watch and the rift closed. With that the Professor took off in search of a new location.

As the Professors Gargoyles went out to search and capture dragons, Spyro, and his friends went into a restaurant to grab a bit to eat. "So Cyros how are things going on with you and the guardians?" asked Cynder. Upon hearing the question Cyros started staring off into space and said, "Funny how you mentioned that after what happened before I came here to Warfang." Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in confusion. Then Spyro looked at Cyros and said while Cynder tried to keep Nova and Volt still, "What do you mean did something bad happen at the temple while we were gone." "No nothing bad happened." Said Cyros quickly coming back to reality. "It's just after you three left the Temple, Cyril came up to me and said, 'I think it is about time for me to step down as the Ice Guardian and let a new one rise.' After a bit I realized that he was asking me to be the new Ice Guardian." Both Spyro and Cynder stared at her with amazement. "Wow. That's great. What did you tell him?" asked Cynder in excitement. Cyros just looked at the table and said, "I told him 'I'll think about it.' He seemed to understand why. After that I came here to try to make a decision."

-  
Author's Note: sorry if these are short chapters this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dragon Nappers

"So have you made a decision yet?" asked Spyro. "I'm not sure yet. In fact I'm not sure if I would be any good at with my disability and all." replied Cyros while looking at Nova and Volt play around. "Cyros have you not already compensated for the fact of your condition?" inquired Cynder. "Yes but…" "But nothing. You'll make a great Ice Guardian." said Cynder cutting off Cyros. Before Cyros could argue any further their food came. After about a half hour of eating Cyros spoke up, "Cynder your right I shouldn't count myself out just because I have a slight disability." "That's nice to hear. We'll go back to the Temple together." said Spyro. "That is if you don't mind, of course?" Cyros look at Spyro and said, "Not at all. I could use some company besides Volt on my way back." Cynder got up and said, "Well now that we settled that lets get going."

They all walked for about thirty minutes till they made it the Valley of Avalar. Once they got there they walked another hour or so. The Temple was within sight meaning they are half way there. Spyro suddenly came to a realization. "Hey guys have you noticed any other dragons since we left the restaurant?" Cyros put a claw to her chin and said, "Now that you mention it I have noticed a lack of dragons in the Dragon City since we left." Cynder looked around in the sky and said, "And usually there is at least one or two dragons flying around." Spyro got into and offensive position and said, "I have a bad feeling about this." As if on cue a high pitch screech came from the Temple. With the screech paralyzing them for a second they barely had enough time to avoid what came next. Right after the deafening screech a grey blur swooped down and almost knocked over the five of them. It was only do to their instinct and training that Spyro, Cynder, and Cyros avoided being captured. Unfortunately do to being young and having no fighting experience what so ever were not so lucky.

"What was that?" said Spyro looking at his friends. "I have no idea, but is everyone alright." said Cynder getting off the ground. Then both Spyro and Cynder look at Cyros as she frantically looks around and says with high concern in her voice, "Wait, where's Volt?!" At the sound of that Cynder and Spyro started looking around as well. That's when Spyro exclaimed, "And where's Nova?!" "No no no no!" said Cynder with tears welling up in her eyes. "Not this please! NOT AGAIN! Please no!" yelled Cynder as darkness started swirling around her. Her eyes darted every which way as Spyro stared at her in horror at what he is seeing. Spyro quickly snapped himself out of his trance and started to try to calm Cynder down. "Cynder." he said. "You've got to calm down. Remember what Ignitus said. We got to keep control over our emotions. Look at yourself, Cynder, please." Cynder didn't respond. "I've got to keep trying." muttered Spyro to himself. "Cynder, think about Nova and Volt how can we hope to save them if you revert back to your dark self. Cynder!"

Cynder finally snapped out of her trance and looked around. She noticed she was flying in the air with darkness wrapping around her. She shook the darkness off with a scared look on her face. She soon descended to the ground and walked up to Spyro as he gave her a nuzzle while tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry Spyro. I just couldn't stand to lose my baby again." sobbed Cynder. "It's alright Cynder I'm worried to." Said Spyro as tears started to run down his face as well. "But have no worries we _will_ get them back."

When they calmed down and looked at Cyros to continue on they saw that Cyros had a look of horror, sadness, and fear on her face. "What's the matter Cyros?" asked Spyro. "Wha-what just happened?" stuttered Cyros. "It's a long story. We'll tell you later. Right now we need to head to the Temple that 's where that thing came from." said Cynder. Cyros snapped out of her state and nodded even though a hint of fear still remained. Soon the trio headed off again to the Dragon Temple to investigate what happened.

**Author's note: if you haven't noticed yet i'm posting a chapter every other week. i hope that isn't too long for you. Reviews are always welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Temple

After about thirty minutes of running they finally made it to the Dragon Temple. When they got there, Spyro opened the door with a burst of electricity. Then the three of them searched the Temple for the Guardians and/or the Dragon Elder. There was no sign of life in the Temple so they all regrouped and decided to search the garden. The garden was split into two sections. One was a very small section where resided a fountain, a big tree, and hill steps leading to the larger section of the garden. Seeing that no one was in the smaller section they proceeded to the other one. When they arrived they saw three of the four Guardians unconscious on the floor as well as the Dragon Elder.

Cyros ran up to Ember a pink, fire dragon and Demi a Forest green, earth dragon both the same age as her. They were the youngest out of the guardians being the newest as well. As she did that Spyro and Cynder went to help the other two guardians: Volteer a yellow, electric dragon and Cyril a light blue, ice dragon, as well as the Dragon Elder Terrador a green, earth dragon. After Cyros helped Ember and Demi up she asked them, "Where's my brother?" Ember holding her head in one claw to help the dizziness pass pointed towards a large boulder. She ran towards it and when she got there she saw an orange, fire dragon with a broken horn lying there still unconsciousness.

"Pyrus!" exclaimed Cyros seeing her brother. "Come on wake up." said Cyros shaking her brother. "Uhh. Mommy can I get a glass of water." murmured Pyrus. "Thank the ancestors." muttered Cyros under her breath. "Come little bro. Get up." said Cyros helping her semi-conscious brother up. "Little? I'm older than you." mumbled Pyrus as they were approaching the others. "I'm still bigger than you." retorted Cyros with humor in her voice. Once everyone was back in the Temple Pyrus cringed in pain that's when Cyros noticed the large gash on his right side. "What happened to you all back there?" Cyros asked Pyrus. "I...I can't remember much it was all a blur." Answer Pyrus. "Well let's get you patched up before we regroup with the others." Pyrus simply nodded at his sister's suggestion.

Back at the infirmary Ember, Demi, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador were getting healed. "Terrador, do you know what happened here and do you know what that loud screech was?" ask Spyro. Terrador finished bandaging his last wound and then he said in his deep voice, "It was-""Some sort of ambush I presume. We were all caught off guard. We don't know where it came from or why it came. To be honest I thought it got the better of us." interrupted Volteer in his usual rapid speech. "Volteer, you must learn to control that motor mouth of yours." said Cyril. "Thanks, Cyril my head was to spin." said Demi in appreciation. "You're not they only one." stated Ember. "Did any of you get a good look at what attacked you?" asked Cynder. "I did, but what I saw was something that shouldn't exist. I'm still wondering if I saw it correctly." piped up Ember. "What do you mean it 'shouldn't exist'?" asked Cyros. "I mean they were wiped out sometime ago by-by us." said Ember.

"Wait you don't mean…"started Spyro. "Yes I-it was a gargoyle." interrupted Ember in a nervous voice. "Wait how can there be any more gargoyles after we defeated Queen Tyranna?" ask Cynder. Demi being a faster healer than they others came up to Spyro and Cynder and said in her soft shy voice, "It was a gargoyle, but they were different from the ones we fought. This one was tougher, stronger, faster, and when I attacked it the material it was made of seemed similar to the material of those robots back in the canyon in the Forgotten Realms." "Robot gargoyles? Well did it get away with anything?" asked Spyro. "It did not even get away." Everyone looked in Terrador's direction. "Before I succumbed to unconsciousness I was able to deliver one final blow with my earth shot. That ended up being the finishing blow for it. I think it crash somewhere deeper in the garden because I shot it as it was flying away." explained Terrador. "I that case let's go take a look at it once you're all healed up.

In the middle of a desolate terrain a man on some sort of jet pack landed on top of a plateau. "Finally, a place far from any kind of civilization what so ever." said the Professor thinking out loud as usual. "Now let's set up base." The Professor then pulled out a small metal box from his lab coat and he threw it on the ground. Suddenly the box started to expand till it was as big as a two-story building. He then turned around to see two of his gargoyles in the distance. "All is going according to plan." The Professor then began to laugh at how his plan is so far working flawlessly.

**Authors note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Old friend, a new mystery

Spyro and the others searched through the thick wooded part of the garden till Pyrus spotted a strange glint behind a large bush. He went up to it and discovered the remains of the gargoyle that attacked them. "Hey everyone I found It." said Pyrus getting everyone's attention. "You did that's great Pyrus." said Spyro running to see the gargoyle along with everyone else's. When he saw the gargoyle's remains he stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Spyro?" asked Cynder coming up from behind him, but then her eyes fall upon what Spyro saw. The head was hanging only attached to the torso by several wires. The torso had a hole in it probably from Terrador's shot which revealed broken gears, sprockets, more wires, and circuitry inside.

"What do you make of this?" asked Pyrus looking at Spyro. "I don't know because the ones we fought were made of stone, and were animated by magic. This seems more like those robots from the canyon, but even then those were powered by a magical gem. This thing is something completely different." said Spyro. Cynder then put a paw on his shoulder and said, "Maybe Delilah has seen something like this on her travels." "Maybe, we should head back to the temple. Demi, since you're the strongest do you mind taking the gargoyle back to the temple?" said Spyro. Demi just gave a nod and went to get it.

When they got back to the temple they put the gargoyle in the training hall. They then went to the infirmary to check on the guardians Cyril, Volteer, and dragon elder Terrador. When they got there they noticed nobody was in there. "Everyone healed up just fine. They went to their chambers to go to sleep. I advise you all do the same." When they turned around to see was speaking they saw Terrador standing there. "You're right. Delilah should be here tomorrow right?" asked Spyro. Terrador just nodded. Spyro then nodded in appreciation and everyone went to their chambers to get some rest.

The next day Spyro, Cynder, and Cyros woke up late due to their exhaustion and stress from the previous day. They went to get breakfast and saw that no one was there. They quickly ate something and went to see where everyone went. The trio found the rest of their friends at the entrance of the temple. They assumed that Delilah usually comes through here. Soon a blue oval appeared in front of the doors, on the inside, of the temple. From it emerged a yellowish-white fox like creature with five tails and piercing blue eyes. The creature then said in her raid voice, "Hey everyone, long time no see." "It has been a long time Delilah." said Cynder. "Hey Delilah, you have been to many different worlds and dimensions right?" asked Spyro. "Yeah, of course." said Delilah. "Well, we were hoping you would help us with identifying something we found." said Cyros. "Sure. Anything for a friend where is it?" asked Delilah. "It's in the training hall." replied Cynder.

When they entered the training hall Delilah stood wide eyed when she saw the gargoyle on the floor. "Whoa, where did that come? I thought they were all destroyed when we defeated Queen Tyranna." said Delilah with a confused look on her face. "We think this came from a different world or dimension." explained Cynder. "This gargoyle is more like those steel robots back in that one valley in the Forgotten Realms." chimed in Spyro. "The main difference between the two is that the ones in the valley were powered by a magical gem. While this seems to be powered by something else, and we were wondering if you might have seen something like this in a world or dimension you have visited. At least that way we know what we are up against."

"Well let me take a closer look at it then." said Delilah approaching the heap of metal. She then looks over the gargoyle. "Hmmm…let's see….maybe?" mumbled Delilah as she examined it. "Spyro, can you shoot this with a small burst of electricity?" Spyro was confused at the request, but did it anyway. Delilah moved out of the way and Spyro shot a bolt of electricity into the gargoyle. When he did the gears in it began to move for a second or two. This confused everyone, but Delilah. "Well, that confirms my suspicions. This is a machine that was built in a world without magic. Also in this world there are many bad creatures as well as good ones. The some of the creatures of that world believe that creatures like us can actually exist, but this is a small part of them." explained Delilah. "That just leaves more questions. Such as why is this thing here when, like you said, most of the creatures of this world don't even believe that we exist?" inquired Spyro. "I don't know, but I did say that a few do believe. So that means that the creature that made this was one of them. Why else would It bring this thing to this world if It didn't." relied Delilah. She then looked towards the guardians and examined their injuries and continued, "Also by the looks of what this gargoyle did this creature's reasoning for being here is not a friendly one."

Delilah quickly went to an expression of distraught to one of curiosity. "By the way where is Sparx?" asked Delilah. "He went to visit our parents and other family members back at the swamp." answered Spyro. His expression did not change from his astonishment form the news Delilah just gave them. "Oh alright." said Delilah. "Wait, hold on a second. Delilah I thought your kind was the only one who have the ability to cross dimensions?" asked Pyrus. "That is not entirely true. There are other species that have that ability as well. Now that I think about it the world this thing came from the creatures do not have that ability. So that does lead into question on how they were able to get it here." said Delilah in her normal rapid voice.

"Well it doesn't matter how it got here. What does is why it came." pointed out Terrador. "Also we need a way to defeat things more effectively because it basically took us out before we took it out." Everyone then was in deep thought trying to figure out a solution to this problem. Delilah's ears then perked up and she said, "I have an idea. How about we get a creature from the same world as the gargoyle maybe it would be willing to help us with this situation." "Brilliant idea Delilah, but I am skeptical on how well it would work. For one thing how are we supposed to tell the good creatures from the bad ones? Also how will we be able to communicate with it once we do find one? Lastly, how will we know if the creature won't double cross us in the end?" inquired Volteer in a rapid voice similar to Delilah. "You have a good point there Volteer. How will we know?" said Spyro. "I think I might have something that may answer these questions. Just wait here for a minute please." said Cyril as he left the training hall.


End file.
